<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting by MelsaMoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603003">Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsaMoo/pseuds/MelsaMoo'>MelsaMoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Come Back For Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angela waits too long, Another retribution event, Don't Judge Me, God Complex, I just really like the Angst of retribution in regards to McMercy, McMercy, Mercy is a scary fucker, Mercy is angry, Overwatch Retribution, Swiss Base Explosion, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, part 2?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsaMoo/pseuds/MelsaMoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short but important! Continuing after the Venice incident, Angela waits until she knows it useless to wait any longer. Battle Mercy's rejoice! A short piece involving Mercy being badass and standing up for her Blackwatch boys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes &amp; Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes &amp; Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison &amp; Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Come Back For Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She honestly knew better than to wait as long as she did.</p><p> </p><p>A small voice told her she was mistaken to wait at all. She ignored that one. </p><p> </p><p>She knew it was taking too long. Too long for Commander Reyes to check-in. Too long for the necessary paperwork to be fabricated and then promptly classified. Too long since either of the Blackwatch boys talked to her. She kept Jesse's belongings in bed with her for the first few weeks. His smell was still strong on them. If it were anyone else, she would have scoffed at a smoke-scented cloth, yet she kept it beside her night after night. When the smell started to fade, she put both items in a special lidded box. Partly thinking she would gift it back to him, partly convinced it would be his memorial.</p><p>She had instructed Athena to alert her to his return the minute he walked out of her medbay. Athena had responded with some prepared instruction about classified information, but Angela had built a rapport with the AI, and so Athena made the necessary preparations for her. Somehow Angela knew that it would be a long time, so she would periodically ask Athena how long they had been off base. 'Athena, report the location of Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada and Gabriel Reyes,' She would ask. She didn't bother to ask about Moira. The woman could die for all Angela cared, research or not.  And the AI would respond 'I cannot disclose the location of those agents. Their last known location was at the Gibraltar Base 1 month, 6 days and 4 hours ago.' The AI would respond, with the time slowly lengthening; something Angela always winced at. Sometimes the AI would apologize. Angela would always forgive it. It had done nothing wrong after all. </p><p>Except for today.</p><p>"Agent Ziegler, as per your request, I am reporting to you that Commander Gabriel Reyes is on base."</p><p>Angela hadn't had time to respond. She was sitting, pale-faced at the news on her holopad. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>'OVERWATCH CARRIES OUT ASSASSINATION IN ITALY'</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>'BLACKWATCH? WHAT OVERWATCH WAS HIDING'</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>'THE END OF OVERWATCH?'</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Agent Ziegler, do you require medical attention?" Came the AI's voice.</p><p>"I am the only medic on duty, Athena. I do not need medical attention." She replied, voice monotonous as she slowly stood up from her desk. </p><p>Her feet lead her down the hallway towards Morrison's office. Athena had only reported Reyes returning. Based on the news, she knew Jesse and Genji wouldn't, or maybe couldn't, return. It was Reyes' fault. And she was damn sure to let him have her wrath. </p><p>As she neared the door she could hear the arguing between the two commanders.</p><p>"What choice did I have Jack? We bring him back and then what? Someone else takes the head place of Talon?"</p><p>"Well, Gabe -yes! but then we have someone to give us info and to bring to justice, instead you exposed Blackwatch! Do you have any idea how hard the UN is breathing down our backs?!"</p><p>"That's your problem, golden boy."</p><p>That's when Angela opened the door to his office. </p><p>"Angela, this is a private meeting." Came Jack's exasperated voice.</p><p>"Everyone can hear you two," she spoke very quietly and carefully to her commanding officer. </p><p>"So what, Mercy, you've come to deliver yet another invigorating speech about justice and honour and the value of life to me?" Reyes' voice drips with sarcasm and boredom.</p><p>She turns her attention to him. </p><p>And pulls out her pistol, as handy as always in the case of an ambush, strapped to her waist beneath her lab coat.</p><p>"Woah! Angela!" Jack's voice yells as he backs away from her. </p><p>"As the head of Overwatch's Medical department and as it's Lead Doctor it is up to me to deem who is healthy enough for duty and to <em>remove</em> those who aren't." She speaks slowly and confidently, pistol pointed in between Reyes' eyes. </p><p>As bored as ever, he rolls his eyes, "Really, Angela. We both know your pistol doesn't do any damage. And you're<em> really</em> going to shoot your commanding officer? Get a load of that, Jack." He teases her, reaching up to bat her pistol away. </p><p>She shoots just past his head, grazing his ear. </p><p>"<em>What the fuck, Angela!</em>" Jack yells to her, as he ducks behind his desk. </p><p>She ignores him, "You're not my commanding officer. You have no power over me," and she walks closer to the man.</p><p>"Why the hell is my ear burning so badly, Angie! What did you do lace it with poison!" He yells, grabbing desperately at his ear. </p><p>"You're weak, Gabriel. Always have to take the easy way out. Have you lost count of how many times you've died yet?" Just as he starts to waive her comment off, she continues, "47 times in the 2 months before you deployed to Italy, Gabriel." She finishes as she retakes aim at his head.</p><p>"You've got some sort of God-complex Angela! I didn't ask to be revived that many times! You played god one too many times." He seethed at her.</p><p>She laughs, a dark, unsettling and venomous sound that Jack cowers, "Is that what you're telling people?! How many times did you come to my office crumpled over in pain crying about how you 'didn't want to die', you 'loved life', 'this can't be the end', 'help me, Angela, help me'."</p><p>"Athena?" Jack asked from behind his desk. </p><p>"Agent Ziegler is incorrect," Gabriel laughed at his victory, "I have a recorded 58 times of Commander Reyes visiting Agent Ziegler to receive medical care and to be resuscitated."</p><p>"Thank you, Athena." Came Angela's cold voice. "I'm the one with the God-complex? You're living as though you're immortal, you wouldn't ever have to face the consequences of a bad choice because I'll save you, yes? You may have just single-handedly ruined Overwatch. And while Jack may let you get away with it because his hands are tied by the UN, mine aren't." She shoots past his head again. </p><p>"You don't have the guts to actually shoot me." Gabriel spat at her. </p><p>She only smiled, a polite doctor Ziegler type smile, "I'm not sure you learned this, because you've been busy rotting Overwatch from the inside out, but I've been creating a new type of bullet. One that specifically targets Super Soldier genetics to prevent immediate healing unless removed by trained professionals - Overwatch medics." As she cocked her gun once more. "You took Jesse and Genji from their family. You ruined Overwatch. You ruined my life, Gabriel. The least I can do is return the favour."</p><p>She pulls the trigger as she aims at his feet. Twice. One is each foot. </p><p>He screams. The pain must be excruciating but Angela can't be bothered to care. She then throws her gun onto Jack's desk and walks towards the exit.</p><p>"Angela! You have to fix him!" Jack's voice yelled at her.</p><p>She paused in her path, "Oh? You didn't hear. He's not my patient anymore. I am under no obligation to heal him," She paused as she looked at Gabriel writhing on the floor, "<em>Doctor's Orders."</em> Angela shook her head at him before continuing her path out of his office, "He's Moira's problem now! You can expect my report and resignation before the end of the week!" Over her shoulder, she could hear the gasps as agents peered into the office and saw the wreckage sweet and pure 'Overwatch's Angel' had left behind. </p><p> </p><p>It really wasn't long after then that the Swiss base blew up. </p><p>And still. </p><p>No Jesse.</p><p>She alone, despite handing in her resignation, handled the funerals of many agents - Jack's included. Despite how Overwatch had treated Reinhardt's 'retirement', he delivered beautiful eulogies for many agents whom he had personally known, Ana especially. Angela was there to identify chunks of face that belonged to her fellow agents, there to bury empty coffins, there to arrange placements for many of their children, with whom she had been designated legal guardian after the explosion, and she did it alone. She was alone after her parents died, she was alone in the head of her classes, she alone pioneered a new field of medical technology, she was alone digging bodies out of the rubble of the overwatch base, she was alone arranging their funerals and after it all, she was alone to deal with the crushing grief. The PETRAS act was signed and passed. Many agents who survived the blast were deemed criminals but given pardons to continue their lives. </p><p> </p><p>When the dust of Overwatch cleared, she was more alone than ever. With nothing to really hope for she did what she always did: persevered;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alone.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>